Investigación cuarenta y nueve: Bladers
by Rox Siniestra
Summary: Múltiples investigaciones se han dado a través de los años, dejando los misterios con respuestas claras y concisas. Lastima que a esta nueva generación de investigadores les haya tocado investigar el misterio más difícil de toda la tierra: el comportamiento de los Bladers.


_Disclaimer: Este fanfic es de mi propiedad, esta prohibido el plagio, robo, adaptación, y todo lo que se les ocurra. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que son personajes de la misma serie. Habrá personajes que no tienen nombre, y eso es a causa de mis propias razones que no les diré._

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _Narrador 01_

Los pasos se aproximaban a él. No veía nada, y aun así sabía de quien se trataba. Y eso era malo, el joven adulto no quería que él volviera a estar ahí, ya que siempre que aparecía, era por una única razón.

—¡Tsubasa! ¡Ya no hay más helado!

 _Sujeto de estudio número uno: Tendo Yu._

 _Día de investigación número: Treinta y seis._

 _Estado: A las diez treinta de la mañana el sujeto se encuentra en estado de alteración, reclamando un postre de cremas heladas, también llamado "Helado". En base a mis estados de días pasados puedo confirmar que este sujeto es capaz de comer alrededor de veinte y veinticinco copas de cremas heladas en un día._

—Yu, el helado puede esperar a que pasen unas horas.

 _Sujeto de estudio número dos: Otori Tsubasa._

 _Día de investigación número: Treinta y seis._

 _Estado: A las diez treinta de la mañana el sujeto permanece recostado en la comodidad de su cama. Por más que el menor se encuentre quejándose nuevamente por falta de su postre favorito, el sujeto permanece inmóvil. Esta puede ser la consecuencia de su agotamiento laboral del día anterior. _

—¡No puedo esperar más!

 _Nota marginal número cincuenta y dos de la vivienda número docientos setenta y seis: Los sujetos uno y dos aun no han tenido avances en su relación desde el comienzo de la investigación a principio del mes pasado, el cual los terrícolas llaman "Noviembre"._

Se escuchó un quejido aun más grande, esta vez proveniente del exterior. Sabiendo quienes eran los que estaban del otro lado de la pared.

 _Nexo: 02, a las diez y treinta y cinco en la vivienda número docientos setenta y seis._

* * *

 _Narrador 02_

 _Nexo: 01, a las diez y treinta y cinco en la vivienda número docientos setenta y seis._

Los sujetos número tres y número cuatro tocaron el comunicador de puerta-sala, llamado "timbre". Se encuentran parados en la entrada.

 _Nota marginal número siete del espacio libre: Es palpable el aburrimiento que había en los sujetos número tres y número cuatro, tras ser echados de la vivienda número docientos cuarenta y cuatro por el sujeto número siete._

—Ginga, creo que Tsubasa aun no ha despertado.

 _Sujeto de estudio número tres: Yumiya Kenta._

 _Día de investigación número: Treinta y seis._

 _Estado: A las diez y treinta y cinco, tras haber sido expulsado de la vivienda número docientos cuarenta y cuatro por el sujeto número siete, fue arrastrado a la vivienda número docientos setenta y seis por el sujeto número cuatro. Actualmente se encuentra en espera de que el sujeto número uno o el sujeto número dos abran la puerta de acceso a la vivienda._

—Vamos Kenta, ambos sabemos bien que Yu nos abrirá si decimos: ¡Trajimos helado!

 _Sujeto de estudio número cuatro: Hagane Ginga._

 _Día de investigación número: Treinta y seis._

 _Estado: A las diez y treinta y siete, el sujeto eleva la voz con las palabras "trajimos" y "helado", logrando así que el sujeto número uno abra la puerta de la vivienda docientos setenta y seis, y permitiendo así su acceso a la misma._

Al entrar los sujetos número tres y número cuatro había aprovechado a entrar, encontrándome con 01 realizando sus notas sobre sus sujetos asignados.

«01, ¿cuanto crees que tardaran esta vez?»

«Les doy hasta las siete y cuarenta, donde el sujeto número cuatro, que se encuentra bajo tu jurisdicción, quiera comer el disco de carne que tanto ama.»

—¡Tsubasa! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

No negaré que los I.C.I. tenemos nuestras propias formas de humor. El sufrimiento es nuestra comedía. Y el ver a aquél humano sufrir por falta de suelo era el detonador de nuestra risa.

—¿Soy el único que esta escuchando risas?

—Yo también las escucho, Tsubasa.

—Creo que todos lo escuchamos Yu.

—¿Alguien más está aquí?

 _Nota marginal número uno de la vivienda docientos setenta y seis: Con cada día que pasa, los sujetos son más consientes de la presencia de los I.C.I. por lo que hay que tener cuidado._

* * *

 _Les seré de lo más honesta, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que hago de regreso en este fandom. Pero simplemente se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y quise usar a los bladers como mis conejillos de indias._

 _Están advertidos que puede que desaparezca del fandom nuevamente._

 _Como buena persona que soy, dejaré preguntas para que ustedes se coman la cabeza pensando. Y si me han conocido antes, saben que los joderé de la mejor manera posible dando a entender algo y que al final sea la cosa menos pensada._

 _Primera pregunta: ¿Qué pista les da el titulo?_

 _Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué son los "Narradores"?_

 _Tercera pregunta: ¿Qué significa I.C.I.?_

 _Y lo mejor es que no pienso responderlas yo, esta vez les toca pensar. No pienso ayudarlas, busquen las pistas que iran apareciendo en cada capitulo._

 _Este fanfic no solo sera algo que los Bladers sufrirán, sino que ustedes, lectores, también._

 _Besos y cariños~ Bye Bye._


End file.
